


我轻易地就沦陷了[and I could easily lose my mind]

by Heline_Zhang



Series: 快乐的蝙蝠一家 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heline_Zhang/pseuds/Heline_Zhang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“呣，你们继续，别管我。”Bruce的低哑嗓音含着浓浓睡意。</p>
            </blockquote>





	我轻易地就沦陷了[and I could easily lose my mind]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and I could easily lose my mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699323) by [ohmcgee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee). 



> 有人在你熟睡的身躯上做，而你毫不在意。

Bruce的脑袋沾上枕头的时候满足地叹了口气。这是个无比漫长又劳累的夜晚，他差点在淋浴中睡着，热水放松着他紧绷的肌肉，他几乎想要直接躺在浴室地板上昏睡过去。但他刚一合眼就听见门厅里响起一阵脚步声。他睁开一只眼睛，看到Jason站在门口。

“你还好吗？”Jason揉着自己的脖颈问，“艰难的一晚哈？”

“进来，Jay”Bruce靠着床头板坐起来，“我还好。”

Jason爬上床，一边手肘撑起身体，查看bruce身上是否有明显的伤口。

“你们呢？”Bruce问，“你和Dick一切顺利吗？”

Jason点点头。“基本上，没问题。当然我是说我不得不拯救Dick的一打屁股，但是——”

“咳咳，”Dick在走道里清了清喉咙，站在门外看向他们两个。“我觉得是你惹了麻烦，而我从天而降拯救了公主你”

“你一定是撞到了你妈的头，”Jason说，Bruce瞪了他一眼。“抱歉，B。”

Dick笑着走进来，关上门爬到床上Bruce的另一边。“你怎么样？”

Bruce翻了翻眼睛。“我没事，”他咆哮道，受不了他们的鸡婆唠叨，但Dick只是靠在他肩膀上傻笑起来。

“你用了那个‘蝙蝠声线’，”他咯咯笑着说，Jason大大翻了个白眼。Bruce叹了口气躺回去。孩子们。

“我是回来睡觉的，你知道吧。”

“睡吧，”Dick说，“我们不会打扰你的。”

“你所做的一切都在打扰我。”Bruce控诉，但他嘴角含着一缕微笑。

“粗鲁，”Jason嗤声道。他蜷进他怀里，将脑袋搁在Bruce的肩膀上，一条腿跨压住Bruce的大腿。Dick仿照他的动作，头贴向bruce的胸口，一条手臂拦腰环住他。

Bruce再一次。叹了口气。

“嘘，”Dick轻拍他的肚子，“蝙蝠大坏蛋该睡觉了。”

Jason闭上眼睛，将呼吸调整到和Bruce胸膛的起伏一致，努力试着睡着，但没什么用。他仍处在巡逻后的极度兴奋中，皮肤还在隐隐颤栗，很难保持静止不动。他用手指轻敲Bruce的肋骨，Dick抓住他的指尖，偷偷睁开一只眼，咧嘴微笑。

“也睡不着？”他轻抚着Jason的手指问。

“睡不着，”Jason说。他向Bruce看去，那人嘴唇轻分，呼吸柔软。他已经睡着了。

Dick的手指滑下Jason的手腕，拇指轻抵住他的脉搏点。“嘿，”他说，“你今天干得不错。”

Jason冲他的夸奖丢了个白眼，但还是勉强说，“谢了伙计，你也不赖。”

“呃，”Dick在Jason胳膊内侧画着图案，“你确实救了我一次。我状态不好。”

“没事，”Jason说，“我可控制不了自己的屁股不让你分心。”

“小混账”，Dick轻声说，微笑着撑起身体。“过来点。”

Jason坐起来，又看了Bruce一眼，就在他身体上面迎向Dick。Dick的手指抓住Jason的后颈，将他裹进一道亲吻。Jason发出一声轻柔安静的呻吟，双手贴上Dick的脸颊，舌头伸进Dick嘴里。

Dick吻起来热烈急切，将他平日全部源源不断的活力注入亲吻中，而Jason渴望碰触，热爱亲手抚摸他的脸，嘴唇，把手指纠缠在Dick的头发里，找到自己最喜欢的角度。

他们正在做的事情有一种甜美的错误感，字面意义上地在Bruce上面。这让Dick的欲望更加强烈。他咬住Jason的下唇，Jason在他嘴里发出沉重的呻吟，他压住一声轻笑，然后突然反应过来他们所在的境况。

“哦，操。”他低声道，大大地笑起来。突然有人抓住他的头发。

“呣，你们继续，别管我。”Bruce的低哑嗓音含着浓浓睡意。

“B，我们只是在，”Jason停下来，不知道怎么说下去。Dick在Bruce旁边大笑起来。

“我是睡着了，Jason，不是死了。”Bruce一笑，Jason紧紧闭上眼睛，感受bruce的手指穿过他发间，指尖贴着他头皮的感觉有多么好

“来吧，”Dick坐起来说。“你听到他说的了。我们不用停下。”

Jason咬了咬嘴唇，扫了Bruce一眼，Bruce微微点头，然后他伸过一条腿跨坐在Bruce腰上靠近Dick剥掉他的衬衫。Dick也直起身子着手脱他的衣服。Jason可以感觉到Bruce一只手放在他腰间，而Dick抓住着他的脖子将他拉向自己。

Dick的亲吻更用力，更完美，几乎不给Jason留下呼吸的余地。Jason不知道这是因为现在他们不必保持安静和缓以免吵醒Bruce，还是因为知道bruce正在观看让他欲火焚身。他用舌头操开Jason的嘴，双手上下抚过Jason赤裸的胸膛。而Bruce的手稳定地扶着他，凡是触碰之处都火热滚烫。Dick的嘴移向Jason的脖子，Jason仰头露出喉咙好让Dick在那里吮吸出吻痕。当Dick推开欣赏自己的成就时，他几乎没听见Bruce发出的吸气声。

Jason转向他，瞳孔涣散，嘴唇在Dick热切的亲吻下红肿不堪。“Bruce？”

Bruce什么也没说，只是将双手滑到Jason肩膀上施以压力，Jason缓缓向他俯身，当Bruce捧起他的脸庞亲吻他时闭上眼睛。他尝起来像是睡眠、漱口水，还有那么多Bruce，Jason感觉自己可以淹没于其中，永远饥渴不尽。Dick的手抚摸着他的背脊，吐出脏话，这可不像是他平时的表现，而这让Jason的意识模糊起来。

Bruce终于放开他，目光紧锁在Jason身上，好像旧友初识，Dick把他从他手中偷回去，舌头伸进他喉咙里，几乎用四肢缠住他，想要靠的更近一点。“这真是，”他亲吻着Jason的下巴说。“上帝啊，Jay。”

他的手滑下Jason的腹部，拉扯着Jason的睡裤想伸手进去。但Bruce握住他的手腕阻止了他，Dick几乎冲他咆哮起来。

“够了，”Bruce说，尽管他明显兴奋了，在Jason看来也被唤起了兴趣。“我不在乎你们接下来要做什么，但是，回你们自己的房间去。”

Jason甩给他一个请求的眼神，但Bruce只是说，“现在就去。”

“你一点都不好玩，”Dick冲他吐着舌头，跳下床，一手伸向Jason。

“有什么好惊讶的，”Jason从他身上爬下来，意味深长、如饥似渴地看着Bruce，Dick把他拽出门，Bruce目送他们离开，一头倒向枕头。

“孩子们，”他喃喃地说，和本能搏斗了十秒，然后一伸手握住自己的阴茎，绝对没有在想象他们两个此时在Jason的房间中所做的事情，也没有想Jason跪在Dick双腿中间，Dick的整个身躯浮起红色，变得汗津津的，在Jason给他口交的时候紧紧抓住床单。

他想象着Jason的嘴达到了高潮，并且疲惫到忘记了为此内疚。

至少他是这么告诉自己的。


End file.
